


Tras una hoja seca

by blueous



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueous/pseuds/blueous
Summary: —Su nombre es Zelo.—Quería un muñeco a los tres, te atrasaste unos valiosos quince años, mamá.—Miau.Oh, por todos los dioses del Olimpo. ¡La cosa está viva!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo empecé a escribir porque pegué un estirón como a los 17 (ahora tengo 20 y me están empezando a salir espinillas... por qué voy tan atrás?) y me demoré harto en aprender a usar la nueva altura de mis extremidades y pensé ¿cómo habrá sido para junghoon? y por esos años empezaron a salir varios kitty!au/abo!verse y pos esto salió. no está terminado, quizás jamás lo termine, pero me duele la cabeza y no puedo dormir y quizás escribir ayude.

—Su nombre es Zelo.

Jongup se queda tal como estaba antes que la mujer entrara con el pequeño…  _ eso _ en la jaula. El chico apenas y mueve la boca en un gesto de disgusto al levantar la mirada para encontrar la de su progenitora.

—Quería un muñeco a los tres, te atrasaste unos valiosos quince años.

Ella solo suspira antes de dejar la jaula con  _ la cosa _ adentro sobre la cama recién desempacada de su hijo. Tiene la intención de acariciarle la espalda antes de hablar, pero sabe que el menor está terriblemente enfadado por la mudanza.

—Jongup… —Comienza ella, sin embargo su hijo la mira otra vez y de pronto la señora se recuerda sí misma que la madre allí es ella —¡Yah! Compórtate como el adulto que dices ser, mueve el trasero y comienza a desempacar. Cuando Zelo se despierte lo vas a tratar bien y tienes tres horas para la cena.

A pesar de toda la molestia que el chico tiene acumulada en su sistema, obedece tan pronto se vuelve a encontrar solo en la habitación otra vez (o bueno, no tan solo ahora que tiene una cosa viva en el cuarto, pero como que no cuenta, ¿cierto?).

Mudarse no es algo por lo que un chico se enfadaría, o al menos no él, si se hubieran cambiado de barrio sería lo mismo, si se hubiesen mudado de estado tal vez hubiese hecho un poco de berrinche porque tendría que tomar un tren para ir a ver a sus amigos, pero ¿de continente? Eso es otra cosa. Sin notarlo está tirando las cosas al piso en lugar de ponerlas en el lugar que les corresponde y…

— _ Miau _ .

Oh, por todos los dioses del Olimpo. ¡La cosa está viva!

Eso que dormía hecho una bola dentro de la jaula es pequeño, ridículamente pequeño, ¿un poco más grande que la palma de su mano? Es un bebé, Jongup todavía no quiere ser padre, pero la cosa está maullando y no es un gato totalmente, así que ignorarlo no suena a una opción.

Jongup maldice a la ciencia y a los híbridos.

—Shh, shh —Dice al mismo tiempo que abre la jaula, es patético, pero sus manos están temblando —Zelo, Zelo. Soy yo, tu ¿dueño? —Inquiere arrugando la cara por la simple idea —, estarás bien.

— _ Miau _ .

—Genial —Pero no lo dice enserio. 

Jongup esperaba soportar los berrinches del recién nacido, sin embargo termina simplemente sentado en el piso con el pequeño  _ algo _ en sus brazos, el gato (o no gato, pero se niega a llamarlo bebé) le mordisquea el dedo y se duerme de nuevo, sin embargo el chico no tiene corazón para meterlo de vuelta a la jaula, así que lo mantiene sujeto en el antebrazo derecho mientras ordena sus calcetines con la mano izquierda.

La familia Moon es coreana, de nacimiento, Jongup sabe que vivió en un pueblo del este hasta los siete meses, cuando su padre fue trasladado como encargado de publicidad a Estados Unidos. Así que sin importar que sea la familia, Jongup se considera bastante lejos de  **ser** coreano, y no, ni siquiera importa lo que sus ojos, del porte de una moneda de costado, digan. La vida en América es buena si le preguntan, ya le tomó el ritmo, no le costó mucho, aunque tal vez sea porque se crió allí, así que ahora, volviendo a Corea, le parece que está volviendo a nacer y ¡hay razones por las que no se nace dos veces! Tampoco es que la idea fuese de sorpresa, en realidad su padre jamás quiso quedarse para siempre en el norte de américa, tan pronto hubo hecho los fondos suficientes comenzaron a planear con su madre el volver a tierras natales, sin embargo los planes iban desde que Jongup tenía trece y siempre quedaban pospuestos para el año siguiente, para cuando el chico cumplió quince dejó de preocuparse por no faltar a las clases de coreano, ya sabía lo básico y era más importante que aprendiera de funciones: eso sí le serviría (no para comprar pan, pero quería tener buenos resultados en la cartola de calificaciones). De allí que cuando su madre le contrató otro tutor de idioma y cultura coreana, Jongup no se preocupara mucho, probablemente todo quedaría para el otro año, o el que seguía a ese, o el otro.

Pero no.

La señora Moon le dijo a su hijo que partirían tres meses antes que lo hicieran, a un mes de acabar las clases, cuando comenzar a reprobar ya no era ni siquiera una amenaza válida. Jongup recuerda haber querido llorar y golpear todas las paredes del lugar antes de que su madre le mirara con esos ojos que tienen las madres y le dijera que entendiera  _ por favor _ , necesitaban volver a cuidar a su abuela.

Su abuela mejoró a las semanas, pero todo ya estaba arreglado y “Uppie, considéralo como una oportunidad, volverás a casa”. Sobra decir que no era opción y que el chico se encerró una semana entera en su habitación saliendo solo para asistir a sus clases de baile, pero eso no importó cuando una tarde, después de tres horas de baile continuo y ya sin ánimos para discutir, encontró su habitación desvalijada.

Y allí está ahora, bajando al primer piso de una casa nueva y espaciosa que no le produce nada excepto extrañeza, con una cosa no-animal-no-humana entre sus brazos.

_  “Salí a comprar, no te hablé porque no estás exactamente agradable. _

_    La comida de Zelo-goon está en el estante sobre el lavavajillas” _ __

Jongup suspira y va por las cosas de este “Zelo-goon” que aún sigue durmiendo. La comida en realidad es leche especial para híbridos y un collar que al joven seguramente le quedaría bien de pulsera.

No es como si volver a una habitación que no es suya pero que le pertenece fuese una idea convincente, así que simplemente se sienta en el comedor que ya está ordenado y desbloquea la pantalla de su móvil. Bastó que el celular tomara la conexión inalámbrica de la casa para que los mensajes llegaran, no eran muchos en realidad, solo cuatro conversaciones; el primo que encargado de hacerlo sentir como en casa los primeros días, uno de sus compañeros consultando si le seguían preguntando cómo podía ver cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, uno de los amigos que se hizo en las clases de baile deseándole suerte y su ex-novia. La chica solo le había enviado un ícono, un rostro amarillo con ojos de corazón, el único mensaje que Jongup solo ignora, no es que no la extrañe, es que ya no vale la pena, están lejos y, para ser sinceros, ella ya no le atrae tanto como en un principio.

Es un misterio como de Line terminó en un buscador con los resultados de “híbridos cuidados”. O ni tanto cuando la cosa esa se despertó y trepó por la playera azul del chico hasta llegar a su pecho, si pudiese hablar, pensó Jongup, me diría que le acariciara detrás de la oreja, así que se propone buscar algo.

Cuando la señora de la casa vuelve de las compras, encuentra a un Zelo que duerme sobre el pecho de su hijo extendido en el sillón, tomando una siesta también.

 

-

 

—Aún no estoy de acuerdo con esto de tener un híbrido, cariño —Dice el señor Moon no muy contento con el animalito mirándole desde el piso —, pudimos haber comprado un gato de verdad, un gato-gato.

—No —Dice ella con el rostro duro —Jongup necesita un amigo, aquí todos hablan coreano, Zelo-goon puede aprender inglés en un par de meses o semanas, los híbridos son muy inteligentes.

—Pero… no me agradan, ya sabes, no fueron hechos para esto.

Es cierto. Los híbridos no fueron más que otra técnica para que los pervertidos no se metieran con las señoritas respetables, sin embargo pasado algunos años las madres de esas señoritas encontraron nietos más atentos y cariñosos de los que se iban de la casa, las niñas mejores amigas que no las cambiarían por otras con más juguetes. La señora Moon encontró un amigo para su hijo al que podría controlar.

—Entonces no le prestes atención, es de Uppie de todos modos.

Tan pronto su nombre suena el chico resopla y deja de comer.

—En realidad yo tampoco lo quiero, mamá ¡es un bebé! No me puedes regalar un bebé cuando voy a entrar a la universidad.

—Sí, esa es la mejor parte. Su niñez no dura mucho, ¿qué no has buscado nada es esa cosita tuya con la que ni llamas a tu madre?

Pelear con ella es pelear con una puerta, así que después de cenar Jongup prende la laptop y busca todo lo que puede hasta las una de la mañana sobre animales que no son humanos, pero si un poco, pero…

Y sí, los híbridos crecen rápido, ¿no era hace dos semanas que Zelo parecía un bebé? Pues esas dos semanas han hecho magia y el  _ eso _ ya luce como un niño de diez. Es gracioso, piensa Jongup, porque al final es su madre la que termina haciéndose cargo de él, es ella la que lo lleva de la mano a la cocina y le hace darse una vuelta porque e _ s tan tierno y simplemente amaneció tres tallas más grande _ , es ella la que le trae ropa y la que se sienta en la mesa para enseñarle a hablar inglés, así que Jongup se limita a servirle comida, escuchar alguna de sus conversaciones y, a veces, dejarlo ver televisión con él. Casi parece que Zelo no es tan malo con sus orejas levantadas en alerta y la mirada sostenida.

Casi.

Jongup entra a la universidad mañana, está malditamente nervioso y Zelo está parado en su puerta.

—¿Qué pasó?

El híbrido no dice nada, si no fuera porque su cola se mueve lentamente de un lado a otro parecería una imagen y no molesta,  ni siquiera hace ruido, pero Jongup no está para soportar escenas de este tipo a las once de la noche del día anterior a su primero en una universidad que ni siquiera estaba en sus opciones. 

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—¿Ah?

Y el chico estaba preparado para bajar a prepararle la cena, a prestarle su ropa que ahora le queda bien, tal vez incluso ayudarle a cortarse las uñas, pero…

—Mamá dijo que me compraron para ser tu amigo, y tú y yo no hablamos.

Jongup sabe que debería sentirse enternecido y abrir los brazos para el otro, pero es que se lo está diciendo un gato.

—¿Ah?

—Mi nombre es Moon Zelo y me gustaría que fuésemos amigos.

Cuando el mayor de los casi va a repetir “¿Ah?”, pero  Zelo se pone rojo y se tira al piso. Jongup se levanta casi asustado, pero encuentra el cuerpo del híbrido hecho bolita en el piso y es inevitable reír. Zelo sigue enrollado e intenta incluso apretarse un poco más cuando escucha la risa de Jongup, las orejas llenas de pelaje castaño se mueven apenas, como captando su alrededor y Jongup se da cuenta que eso hacen cuando, al comenzar a acercarse, la cola de Zelo se pone rígida.

—Vale, vale, no te voy a hacer nada —Dice él mientras avanza con pequeños pasos hasta poder inclinarse para acariciar justo en medio de las orejas del híbrido —Agh, eres gracioso Zelo-goon, y sí, mamá tiene razón, pero creo que ella encontró un mejor amigo que yo, ade…

—¡Pero yo quiero ser amigo tuyo!

Los brazos de Zelo siguen juntos en el piso, pero el pequeño ya no tiene la cabeza enterrada allí, en cambio se ha incorporado hasta quedar justo a la altura de los ojos de Jongup y el último ve en ellos una verdad innegable.

—Y podemos serlo —Finaliza, firmando su sentencia de muerte —Venga, arriba.

Jongup cree es necesario no olvidar que en eso los híbridos son más gatos que humanos; manipulación, en el mismo momento en que Zelo salta a su cama, como si ya estuviese esperando la respuesta, remueve la cubierta de la cama y se mete en el fondo. Jongup no sabe qué hacer en realidad, ¿se termina de poner pijama y a dormir o intenta hablar con Zelo?

El bulto que es Zelo bajo el cobertor no se mueve, así que Jongup opta por la primera opción. Se termina de quitar la ropa, se pone el pijama, va al baño que está al final del corredor y se lava los dientes, se queda como pegado en el baño mientras termina de responder los últimos mensajes en Kakaotalk, al volver a su habitación casi olvida que hay un semi-gato en su cama y el susto que se lleva al ver una cabecita saliendo de un extremo de la cama y un par de pies del otro le dura casi medio minuto. Esa noche Jongup duerme entre un enredo de brazos y piernas y… una cola.


End file.
